Dia das Mães
by MaxG2005
Summary: J2 familyverse... Jensen e Jared são casados . Aqui nessa parte há 9 anos. Jensen é advogado, Jared é chef de cozinha. Eles têm um filho, Robert de sete anos, fruto de uma barriga de aluguel. E então existe o Dia das Mães.


Título: **Dia das Mães**

****Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Sumário:** Jensen e Jared são casados há 9 anos. Jensen é advogado, Jared é chef de cozinha. Eles têm um filho, Robert de sete anos, fruto de uma barriga de aluguel. E então existe o Dia das Mães.**

**- Pequena história escrita sob o ponto de vista de Robert. **

- Vocês podem usar todas as cores que vocês gostem, e quando vocês terminarem, podem adicionar estrelas douradas e flores – sua professora diz – e então nós adicionaremos um pequeno poema para a mamãe – e aqui é onde Robert suspira. É essa época do ano outra vez. Sua professora real saberia disso, mas a Senhorita Kristen está doente e a professora substituta dela não o conhece ainda.

Levando em conta que ele foi trazido à escola esta manhã hoje por Tia Kenzie, porque seus papais estavam fora da cidade, não havia nenhuma razão para Senhorita Julienne saber que ele não tinha uma mamãe. Ele ergueu sua mão.

- Eu não tenho uma mamãe. Eu tenho dois papais – ele diz e espera. Por alguma razão, que ele nunca consegue entender, algumas pessoas não gosta disso quando você diz que tem dois papais.

E ele realmente não entende, porque ter dois papais é uma coisa muito divertida e ele se sente muito amado. Seus papais sempre brincam com ele, o deixam dormir na sua cama quando ele tem pesadelo, fica com ele quando ele está doente e _Papa_ tem a melhor comida do mundo. Sem contar que _Daddy_ sabe todos os jogos de videogame e sempre descobre outro jogo legal. _Papa _e _Daddy_ também sempre o leva em todo lugar que ele pede pra ir. Então realmente ele não sabe por que algumas pessoas não gostam quando ele fala que tem dois papais. E ele realmente fica chateado com isso às vezes.

- E minha mamãe está morta, Senhorita Julienne – agora é Lily que diz. Robert vira sua cabeça para olhar para ela. Agora existe outra possibilidade. No entanto, para algumas pessoas, ter uma mãe morta não é tão ruim quanto ter dois papais. Então ele vira a cabeça de novo para Senhorita Julienne, que está sorrindo um pouco rígida.

- Não tem problema... Você pode fazer um cartão para seus papais, Robert, e talvez você queira fazer um para seu papai também, Lily? Ou uma tia? Ou...?

- Eu não tenho que fazer nenhum para minha madrasta, né? Eu não gosto dela – Lily imediatamente fica preocupada.

Robert olha novamente para ela. Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso. Com dois pais não havia nenhuma chance dele ter uma madrasta, quem parecia ser realmente muito má, por definição. Isso é um ganho, para ele.

- Pode ser legal fazer um cartão para sua madrasta, de todo jeito. Talvez ela vá ficar contente por ter um, se ela vir que você fez um esforço para dar algo a ela?

- Ela jogou o que eu fiz no ano passado no lixo – Lily deu de ombros.

Robert ficou chocado! Que coisa absurda! Jensen ou Jared nunca jogaria fora nenhuma coisa que ele faça. Na verdade o quarto dele, parte da cozinha do restaurante de seu _Papa_, o escritório de _Daddy_, e a porta da geladeira na cozinha da casa deles estão cobertas com todas as suas "obras de arte". _Papa_ chega a deixá-lo com vergonha, quando ele insiste em mostrar às pessoas no restaurante os desenhos de Robert. _Daddy _até colocou um de seus desenhos num quadro e está pendurado na parede do escritório dele. É um onde Robert apenas escreveu "Eu te amo" com letras estranhas, porque ele estava aprendendo a escrever. Mas _Daddy_ diz que é a coisa mais linda do mundo. E Robert sempre acredita no seu _Daddy_. Então pensando sobre ter um desenho jogado no lixo, Robert sente pena de Lily. Ele hesita um pouco, mas então se aproxima dela e fala.

- Por que você não me ajuda a fazer um? Eu acho que você sempre faz lindos cartões. Você desenha muito bem. Podemos fazer juntos – ele diz

- Sério? De verdade? – Lily pergunta e Robert acena concordando. – Porque eu penso que é muito legal fazer um cartão para um de seus dois papais. Ou até mesmo para os dois. Eu conheci eles, eles são muito legais – Lily diz sorrindo – E um deles é muiiiito alto! - Robert sorri de volta e pensa: "_Sim, meus papais são legais_".

- Talvez você poderia vir um dia e brincar na nossa casa? – Ele pergunta cuidadosamente. Ele sabe que nem todas as crianças são autorizadas para vir até sua casa, porque ele tem dois pais e nenhuma mãe. – Eu prometo a você que _Papa_ é muito divertido. Ele finge ser um gigante e _Daddy_ e eu brincamos de nos esconder dele. _Papa _faz uma comida deliciosa. _Daddy_ conhece um monte de brincadeiras e jogos. Prometo que você vai se divertir.

- Legal! Eu vou pedir ao meu pai – Lily responde com um encolher de ombros e pega os lápis de cor.

- Você poderia fazer um para seu pai, sabe. Eu posso te ajudar – Robert oferece, mas Lily sacode a cabeça em negativa. Quando a senhorita Julienne retorna para a mesa, ele vê que as duas crianças estão cabeça com cabeça, concentrados nos seus trabalhos e ela sorri.

Ela tinha sido pega de surpresa quando Robert disse que ele tinha dois pais. Isso não estava escrito em nenhum lugar. Ele assumiu que isso não era importante para a senhorita Kristen, o que era muito bem vindo, porque isso também não era importante para senhorita Julienne. Afinal, ela tinha duas mães.

FIM

**NOTA DO AUTOR – Hoje é dia das mães, e eu resolvi fazer uma homenagem àquelas crianças que não tem mãe. E tenho duas notícias para meus leitores. Primeira: em breve começo a postar uma long fic, J2. Espero que gostem. Estou finalizando. E a segunda notícia é: já comecei a continuação de Angel. **

**E por fim, adoraria saber o que vocês pensam sobre minha escrita. Quem sabe eu não faço disso aqui um "verse"? Algo como escrever fics curtas sobre Robert e seus papais. Depende do que vocês acham.**


End file.
